Racing to the Rainbow (video)
"Racing to the Rainbow" is the twenty-fifth Wiggles video. It is the last video featuring Greg until Surfer Jeff. This video is about when The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword have a race to see what's at the end of the rainbow. The mascots hop on a hot air balloon to cover the race. The Wiggles travel in the Big Red Car and as they go through the different colors of the rainbow, each Wiggle gets to live out one of their dreams. Meanwhile, Captain Feathersword and the Friendly Pirate Crew travel by sea. Captain is determined to get there first and even though Magdalena the Mermaid warns them not to sail through storms, he sets sail anyway and gets into some trouble. Kamahl appears for the second time on The Wiggles and plays as the King of the Road. His first was It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World. Song List #Here Come The Chicken #Bump-A-Deedle #Music Box Dancer #Shakin’ Like a Leafy Tree #Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On Its Way) #Teddy Bears' Big Day Out #Rainbow Of Colours #Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) #The Chew Chew Song #The Princess of the Sea #Benny Put The Kettle On #Baa, Baa, Black Sheep #Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) #He’s a Bird! What a Bird! #Do the Daddy Long Legs #The Tra-La-La Song #Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song) #The Wheels on the Bus #Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahms’ Lullaby) #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Rockin’ on the Water #Five Little Ducks #Everybody Dance! Gallery TheWigglesLogoinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles Logo RacingtotheRainbowTitleCard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesinRacingtotheRainbowOpeningSequence.jpg|The Wiggles in opening sequence Murray'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title Dorothy'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy's title Wags'TitleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Henry's title KamahlinRacingtotheRainbowOpeningSequence.jpg|Kamahal in opening sequence GeorgieParkerinRacingtotheRainbowOpeningSequence.jpg|Georgie Parker in opening sequence ScottishDaveinRacingtotheRainbowOpeningSequence.jpg|Scottish Dave in opening sequence SmokyDawsoninRacingtotheRainbowOpeningSequence.jpg|Smoky Dawson in opening sequence Chicken.jpg|Chicken GregandMurrayinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg and Murray TheUnforgottenWigglesinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles RacingtotheRainbow-HiccupingChicken.jpg|Scene 1: Hiccuping Chicken HereComeTheChicken-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Here Come the Chicken" GregSingingHereCometheChicken.jpg|Greg singing HereComeTheChicken.jpg|"Here Come the Chicken" AnthonyasaChicken.jpg|Anthony dressing up as a chicken MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray playing red Maton acoustic guitar GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar AnthonytheChickenDrinkingWater.jpg|Anthony the chicken drinking water Bump-A-Deedle-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Bump-A-Deedle" Bump-A-Deedle.jpg|"Bump-A-Deedle" GregSingingBump-a-Deedle.jpg|Greg singing GregandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheWiggleFriendsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends WagsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Wags the Dog MurrayandJeffinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray and Jeff DorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyDoingtheBump-a-DeedleDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the Bump-a-Deedle dance CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheBump-a-DeedleDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the Bump-a-Deedle dance HenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Henry the Octopus RacingtotheRainbow-HideandSeek.jpg|Scene 2: Hide and Seek CaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainandDorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainandHenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and Henry TheFriendlyPirateCrewinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew TheAwakeWigglesinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffasaScarecrow.jpg|Jeff as a scarecrow AnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony MurrayinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray GreginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff and Captain MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray and Captain CaptainandGreginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and Anthony AnthonyEatingAppleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony eating apple TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword MusicBoxDancer-NonLivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Music Box Dancer" LuciaastheMusicBoxDancer.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" MusicBoxDancer.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy CaptainandDorothyBalletDancinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy ballet dancing LuciaDancing.jpg|Lucia dancing DorothyBalletDancinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing TheWigglesandDorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy JeffSleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff sleeping Shakin'LikeaLeafyTree-Prologue.jpg|Murray talking about the plan JeffWakingUpinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffDoingaBackflip.jpg|Jeff doing a back-flip JeffDoingaFrontFlip.jpg|Jeff doing a front flip Shakin'LikeaLeafyTree-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff awake Shakin'LikeaLeafyTree.jpg|"Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar HenryandJeffinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Henry and Jeff GregandHenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg and Henry GregSingingShakin'LikeaLeafyTree.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordDancinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing DorothyandWagsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags AnthonyPlayingDrumsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheLandWiggleFriendsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard RacingtotheRainbow-It'saStorm!.jpg|Scene 3: It's a Storm! Run,Run,RunAway(AStormIsOnItsWay).jpg|"Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On Its Way)" GregSingingRun,Run,RunAway(AStormIsOnItsWay).jpg|Greg singing JeffandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonySingingRun,Run,RunAway(AStormIsOnItsWay).jpg|Anthony singing TheWigglyMascotsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothySingingRun,Run,RunAway(AStormIsOnItsWay).jpg|Dorothy singing HenryandWagsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Henry and Wags CaptainandhisCrewHopping.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Friendly Pirate Crew hopping away CaptainFeatherswordSingingRun,Run,RunAway(AStormIsOnItsWay).jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaterinaSingingBaritone.jpg|Caterina singing baritone TheRain.jpg|The rain DorothyandHenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheWigglyMascotsintheWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in the Wigglehouse TheMaleWigglyFriendsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends TheOtherWigglyHumansinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordWet.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword being wet TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TeddyBears'BigDayOut-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Teddy Bears' Big Day Out" TeddyBears'BigDayOut.jpg|"Teddy Bears' Big Day Out" GregSingingTeddyBears'BigDayOut.jpg|Greg singing CaptainandAnthonyatWigglehouse.jpg|Captain and Anthony holding teddy bears JeffandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglehouse.jpg|Jeff and Captain holding teddy bears JeffinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff TheWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggly Group Rainbow.jpg|Rainbow AnthonyandHenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony and Henry RainbowofColors-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rainbow of Colors" RainbowofColors.jpg|"Rainbow of Colors" JeffSingingRainbowofColors.jpg|Jeff wearing purple clothes MurraySingingRainbowofColors.jpg|Murray wearing red clothes GregSingingRainbowofColors.jpg|Greg singing while wearing yellow clothes AnthonySingingRainbowofColors.jpg|Anthony wearing blue clothes TheMaleWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheEarlyWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group GregWearingYellowClothes.jpg|Greg wearing yellow clothes MurrayWearingRedClothes.jpg|Murray wearing red clothes AnthonyWearingBlueClothes.jpg|Anthony wearing blue clothes TheWigglyGroupatWigglehouse.jpg|''"I wonder what's at the end of the rainbow?"'' DorothyandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|''"Good question, Dorothy."'' HotAirBalloon.jpg|Hot air balloon BlowUpYourBalloon(HuffandHuffandPuff)-Prologue.jpg|Anthony talking about balloons MariaField.jpg|Maria BlowUpYourBalloon(HuffandHuffandPuff).jpg|"Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff)" HarryandSophiaGonzalez.jpg|Harry and Sophia blowing balloons GregSingingBlowUpYourBalloon(HuffandHuffandPuff).jpg|Greg singing AlangMajokinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Alang blowing balloon SophiaGonzalez.jpg|Sophia blowing balloon MadelineOsbon.jpg|Madeline BenForneste.jpg|Ben LuciainRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Lucia LuciaandOlivia.jpg|Lucia and Olivia OscarNginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Oscar DorothyandWagsatWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy and Wags WigglehouseinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Wigglehouse TheWigglyMascotsinHotAirBalloon.jpg|Scene 4: Racing to the Rainbow TheProWigglyHumansinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheWigglesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDowninRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles blowing Captain Feathersword down TheS.SFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFallingDowninRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down JohnMartin.jpg|John CaterinainRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Caterina MarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Mario AlfonsoinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Alfonso AnthonyandMurrayinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony and Murray AnthonyEatingSandwichinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich GregandJeffinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheChewChewSong-Prologue.jpg|Anthony saying to be careful with food TheChewChewSong.jpg|"The Chew Chew Song" GregSingingTheChewChewSong.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingAccordioninRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff playing accordion BigRedCarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car AnthonyholdingPie.jpg|Anthony holding pie AnthonyEatingPie.jpg|Anthony eating pie TheS.SFeatherswordatSydneyHarbour.jpg|The S.S Feathersword at Sydney Harbour TheS.SFeatherswordattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|The S.S Feathersword passing the Sydney Opera House TheS.SFeatherswordattheSydneyHarbourBridge.jpg|The S.S Feathersword at the Sydney Harbour Bridge TheNonrealisticWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheOtherWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Australia CaptainFeatherswordandMarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Captain and Mario BeninRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Ben LucyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Lucy ThePrincessoftheSea-Prologue.jpg|Captain and his Friendly Pirate Crew MagdalenatheMermaidinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Magdalena the Mermaid ThePrincessoftheSea.jpg|"The Princess of the Sea" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar GregSingingThePrincessoftheSea.jpg|Greg singing BennyPuttheKettleOn-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword suggesting to have tea BennyPuttheKettleOn.jpg|"Benny Put the Kettle On" Baa,Baa,BlackSheep-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the countryside Baa,Baa,BlackSheep.jpg|"Baa, Baa, Black Sheep" GregSingingBaa,Baa,BlackSheep.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingBaa,Baa,BlackSheep.jpg|Anthony singing MurraySingingBaa,Baa,BlackSheep.jpg|Murray singing JeffSingingBaa,Baa,BlackSheep.jpg|Jeff singing TheKing'sCadillac.jpg|The King's Cadillac TheWigglesandKamahlinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Scene 5: King of the Road KamahlinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Kamahl TheWigglesinRedRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles in red rainbow JeffandAnthonyinAustralia.jpg|Jeff and Anthony MuzzaPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Muzza playing Maton guitar MuzzatheRockStar.jpeg|Muzza the Rock Star TheNonrealisticWigglesinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles MurrayandCaterinaMete.jpg|Murray and Caterina PictureofMuzzaTheRockStar.jpg|A picture of Muzza the Rock Star StampYourFeet(TotheHeavyBeat)-Prologue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in backstage TheGroovers.jpg|The Groovers StampYourFeet(TotheHeavyBeat).jpg|"Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat)" AudienceinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The audience TheWigglyDancersinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers MuzzaPlayingElectricGuitar.jpg|Muzza playing electric guitar BenSingingStampYourFeet(TotheHeavyBeat).jpg|Ben singing MurraySingingStampYourFeet(TotheHeavyBeat).jpg|Murray singing CaterinaPlayingElectricGuitar.jpg|Caterina playing electric guitar LucyPlayingDrumsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Lucy playing the drums KattyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Katty KristyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Kristy RyaninRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Ryan ClareinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Clare YarimaHerrera.jpg|Yarima KatherineinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Katherine BrettinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Brett He'saBird!WhataBird!-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "He's a Bird! What a Bird!" He'saBird!WhataBird!.jpg|"He's a Bird! What a Bird!" GregSingingHe'saBird!WhataBird!.jpg|Greg singing RacingtotheRainbow-BarkingUpTheWrongTree.jpg|Scene 6: Barking Up the Wrong Tree There'saStormComing.jpg|''"There's a storm coming."'' SmokyDawson.jpg|Smoky Dawson CharlietheHorse.jpg|Charlie the Horse RyanasanAstronaut.jpg|Ryan the Astronaut ScottishDave.jpg|Scottish Dave MeredithO'Reilly.jpg|Meredith O'Reilly yodeling CaptainFeatherswordYodeling.jpg|Captain Feathersword yodeling TheChoir.jpg|The choir TheWigglesinYellowRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles in yellow rainbow GreginSmock.jpg|Greg in smock GregandClare.jpg|Greg and Clare ClarefromParis.jpg|Clare GreginParis,France.jpg|Greg in Paris GregPainting.jpg|Scene 7: Greg's Magifigue Masterpiece Greg'sPainting.jpg|Greg showing his painting of a spider DotheDaddyLongLegs-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Do the Daddy Long Legs" AnthonyasaSpider.jpg|Anthony dressing up as a spider AnthonySingingDotheDaddyLongLegs.jpg|Anthony singing GregasaSpider.jpg|Greg dressing up as a spider GregSingingDotheDaddyLongLegs.jpg|Greg singing DotheDaddyLongLegs.jpg|"Do the Daddy Long Legs" JeffasaSpider.jpg|Jeff dressing up as a spider MurrayandJeffasSpiders.jpg|Murray and Jeff as spiders MurrayasaSpider.jpg|Murray dressing up as a spider TheTra-La-LaSong-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "The Tra-La-La Song" TheTra-La-LaSong.jpg|"The Tra-La-La Song" GregSingingTheTra-La-LaSong.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingTheTra-La-LaSong.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing AnthonyinhisGreekOutfit.jpg|Anthony in his Greek outfit GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg playing red Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingBouzoukiinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray playing bouzouki MarioPlayingBouzouki.jpg|Mario playing bouzouki TheWigglesinBlueRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles in blue rainbow AnthonyandtheNewEnglandPatriots.jpg|Anthony and the New England Patriots WesleyBritt.jpg|Wesley BamChildressandMichaelMcGrew.jpg|Bam and Michael PKSam.jpg|PK Sam RyanKrug.jpg|Ryan RaymondVentrone.jpg|Raymond RacingtotheRainbow-WigglyFingers.jpg|Scene 8: Wiggly Fingers TheNewEnglandPatriots.jpg|''"WIGGLY FINGERS?!? HUH?!?'' EricAlexander.jpg|Eric File:AnthonyandPKSam.jpg|Anthony and PK Sam File:Football.jpg|Football File:AnthonyPlayingFootball.jpg|Anthony playing football LukeFieldinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Football player Luke GregTruman,LukeFieldandSamMoran.jpg|Football players Sam, Luke and Greg Truman Huddle,Huddle,HuddleAlong(TheFootballSong)-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy telling Anthony about the idea Huddle,Huddle,HuddleAlong(TheFootballSong).jpg|"Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song)" GregSingingHuddle,Huddle,HuddleAlong(TheFootballSong).jpg|Greg singing MichaelMcGrew.jpg|Michael File:AnthonyandRyanKrug.jpg|Anthony and Ryan GregTrumaninRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Football player Greg Truman File:AnthonyandWesleyBritt.jpg|Anthony and Wesley Britt SamandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony and Sam SamMoraninRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Football player Sam Parrots.jpg|Parrots WagstheDog,HeLikesToTango-2006Prologue.jpg|''"I love doing the tango."'' WagstheDog,HeLikesToTango-2006.jpg|"Wags The Dog, He Likes to Tango" CaptainFeatherswordWet.jpg|Captain Feathersword being wet TheWheelsontheBus-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "The Wheels on the Bus" TheWheelsontheBus.jpg|"The Wheels on the Bus" GregSingingTheWheelsontheBus.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyActingLikeaBaby.jpg|Anthony like a baby TheWigglesinPurpleRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles in purple rainbow JeffSleepinginAustralia.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinAustralia.jpg|Jeff waking up GoToSleepJeff-Prologue.jpg|Jeff in his conductor outfit JeffasaConductor.jpg|Jeff conducting GoToSleepJeff-2006.jpg|"Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahams' Lullaby)" GregPlayingCello.jpg|Greg playing cello DorothyDancinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandGreginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothySingingGotoSleepJeff-2006.jpg|Dorothy singing AnthonyPlayingViola.jpg|Anthony playing viola AnthonySleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony sleeping MurrayPlayingViolin.jpg|Murray playing violin MurrayandDorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray and Dorothy MurraySleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray sleeping GregYawning.jpg|Greg yawning GregSleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg sleeping TheAwakeWigglesSleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles sleeping JeffWakingTheAwakeWigglesUp.jpg|Jeff waking the Awake Wiggles up RacingtotheRainbow-WakeUpWiggles.jpg|Scene 9: Wake Up Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Australia TheAwakeWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Australia TheOppositeWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheWigglesRidingBelowHotAirBalloon.jpg|The Wiggles riding below of the hot-air balloon. CaterinaastheFishingGirl.jpg|Caterina the Fishing Girl PatrickField.jpg|Patrick Field on kayak LeonandTysontheDolphins.jpg|Dolphins Leon and Tyson BenasaSurfer.jpg|Ben as a surfer SeaWorldSkiiers.jpg|Sea World skiers Ship.jpg|A ship TailaDoyle.jpg|Taila NicholasDoyle.jpg|Nicholas MelissaDoyle.jpg|Melissa Doyle and her kids BigRedBoatinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Big Red Boat Row,Row,RowYourBoat-Prologue.jpg|Anthony talking about rowing in a boat GregSingingRow,Row,RowYourBoat.jpg|Greg singing Row,Row,RowYourBoat.jpg|"Row, Row, Row Your Boat" GregatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Greg rowing boat at Sydney Harbour AnthonySingingRow,Row,RowYourBoat.jpg|Anthony singing AnthonyatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony rowing boat at Sydney Harbour MurrayatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Murray rowing boat at Sydney Harbour MurraySingingRow,Row,RowYourBoat.jpg|Murray singing JeffatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Jeff rowing boat at Sydney Harbour JeffSleepingatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Sydney Harbour JeffWakingUpatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Jeff waking up at Sydney Harbour JeffSingingRow,Row,RowYourBoat.jpg|Jeff singing Rockin'ontheWater-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles wearing sun hats Rockin'ontheWater.jpg|"Rockin' on the Water" TheNonrealisticWigglesintheBigRedBoat.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in the Big Red Boat TheWigglesSingingRockin'ontheWater.jpg|The Wiggles singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingRockin'ontheWater.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing JeffintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Boat TheBigRedBoatandTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Big Red Boat and the S.S Feathersword CaptainandGregontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain and Greg TheProWigglyHumansontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans RacingtotheRainbow-Let'sSavetheCaptain.jpg|Scene 10: Let's Save the Captain! FiveLittleDucks-2006Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Five Little Ducks" FiveLittleDucks-2006.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" MurraySingingFiveLittleDucks-2006.jpg|Murray singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingFiveLittleDucks.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing Greg,Murray,CaptainandJohnMartin.jpg|Greg, Murray, Captain and John TheOtherWigglesontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Other Wiggles on the S.S Feathersword JeffandAnthonyontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on the S.S Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Murray and Captain on the S.S Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Jeff and Captain on the S.S Feathersword Island.jpg|An island JeffandCaptainFeatherswordonIsland.jpg|Jeff and Captain on island CaptainFeatherswordonIsland.jpg|Captain Feathersword on island TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonIsland.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on island CaptainandAnthonyonIsland.jpg|Captain and Anthony on island TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandBenMurray.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Ben GregonIsland.jpg|Greg on island CaptainandGregonIsland.jpg|Captain and Greg TheAwakeWigglyHumansinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans GregandMurrayonIsland.jpg|Greg and Murray on island MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordonIsland.jpg|Murray and Captain on island GregandAnthonyonIsland.jpg|Greg and Anthony on island TheAwakeWigglesonIsland.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on island TheWigglesonIsland.jpg|The Wiggles on island MurrayonIsland.jpg|Murray on island AnthonyonIsland.jpg|Anthony on island JeffonIsland.jpg|Jeff on island GeorgieParker.jpg|Scene 11: Queen of the Rainbow TheWigglesandGeorgieParker.jpg|The Wiggles and Queen of the Rainbow GoldenFruit.jpg|Golden fruit AnthonyEatingAppleonIsland.jpg|Anthony eating apple on island CaptainandHenryonIsland.jpg|Captain and Henry on island TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheOtherWigglyGroupandGeorgieParker.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group and Georgie Parker TheWigglyGroupandGeorgieParker.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Queen of the Rainbow RacingtotheRainbow-Epilogue.jpg|Anthony thanking the viewers TheWigglesinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|''"Let's forget about the rainbow."'' EverybodyDance!-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Everybody Dance!" EverybodyDance!.jpg|"Everybody Dance!" JeffandDorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyDancinginRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy dancing TheAwakeWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheEarlyWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group in epilogue TheOtherWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordDancinginRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in epilogue JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Captain in epilogue TheMaleWigglyFriendsinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends in epilogue HenryandWagsinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Henry and Wags in epilogue TheOppositeWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group in epilogue TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group WagsinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue JeffandWagsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff and Wags GregandWagsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg and Wags TheWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group in epilogue TheMaleWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in epilogue GregSingingEverybodyDance!.jpg|Greg singing TheUnforgottenWigglesinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue WagsandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Wags and Anthony GregandJeffinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Jeff in epilogue OliviaLawson.jpg|Olivia TheWigglyGroupThrowingBalloons.jpg|The Wiggly Group throwing balloons RacingtotheRainbowTitleEpilogue.jpg|Title epilogue Murray'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbowCredits.jpg|Murray's title in the credits Jeff'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbowCredits.jpg|Jeff's title in the credits Anthony'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbowCredits.jpg|Anthony's title in the credits Greg'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbowCredits.jpg|Greg's title in the credits TheWigglyMascots'Titles.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots' titles CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbowCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title in the credits Kamahl'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbowCredits.jpg|Kamahl's title in the credits GeorgieParker'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbowCredits.jpg|Georgie's title in the credits TheNewEnglandPatriots'TitlesinRacingtotheRainbowCredits.jpg|The New England Patriot's titles RacingtotheRainbow-EndCredits.jpg|Scene 12: End Credits RacingtotheRainbow-CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits RacingtotheRainbow-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits RacingToTheRainbow-Cast.jpg|The Cast Bonus Clips GreginTheKing'sCadillac.jpg|Greg in bonus clip: "The King Cadillac" GregandKamahlinRacingtotheRainbowBonusClip.jpg|Greg and Kamahl AnthonyandAdamVinatieri.jpg|Anthony and Adam Vinatieri in bonus clip AdamVinatieri.jpg|Adam Vinatieri Release Dates Australia: September 7, 2006 America: March 6, 2007 & October 9, 2007 United Kingdom: October 29, 2007 Playhouse Disney Movie Special *March 16, 2007 DVD Gallery RacingtotheRainbow-Disc.jpg|Disc RacingtotheRainbow-USDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover RacingtotheRainbow-USDVD.jpg|US Disc RacingtotheRainbow-USDVDInsert.jpg|Insert that came with the US DVD RacingtotheRainbow-USDVDInsert2.jpg|Inside of the insert 81ZgrZulGYL._SL1500_.jpg|UK Cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Trivia *This could be considered as the sequel for "The Wiggles Movie". *This is the main Wiggles video for 2006. *This is one of the first Wiggles video to be broadcast in HD. *The song Run Run Run Away (A Storm Is On It's Way) doesn't appear on the audio CD. *Sign Language returns in this video after 5 years. *Some of the songs such as "Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango" and "Move Your Arms Like Henry" were played as background music since they were't sung. *The video was filmed from January 1st to February 3rd and it took 7 months starting on February to edit this video. *This video lasts 90 minutes, one of the Wiggles' longest videos. *Greg is seen as one of Murray's "Rock-n-Roll" audience members. *Despite Elefterios Kourtis receiving a credit in the end credits, he is not seen in the video. * A bonus clip shows the Cockroaches song: "She's The One". *This video marks the last time Greg is ever seen on The Wiggles until Surfer Jeff. *Caterina's hair is brown in this video. *In America this was also the last video to be distributed by Hit Entertainment and 20th Century Fox. *"Hello, We're the Wiggles" was supposed to be in this video. *This video never appered in a TV Series. Promo Pictures HereComeTheChicken-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "'Here Come The Chicken'' RacingToTheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Luke Field, Anthony, Greg Truman and Sam in promo picture EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Everybody Dance!" RacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles RacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car RacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture4.jpg|The S.S Feathersword GotoSleep,Jeff-PromoPicture.jpg Shakin'LikeaLeafyTree-PromoPicture.jpg|"Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree" RainbowofColors-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rainbow of Colors" RainbowofColors-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in colored clothes RainbowofColors-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Group RainbowofColors-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony RainbowofColors-PromoPicture5.jpg|Greg RainbowofColors-PromoPicture6.jpg|Murray RainbowofColors-PromoPicture7.jpg|Murray RainbowofColors-PromoPicture8.jpg|Jeff RainbowofColors-PromoPicture9.jpg|Jeff GeorgieParkerinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Georgie Parker GeorgieParkerinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture2.jpg|Georgie Parker GeorgieParkerinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture3.jpg|Georgie Parker RTTRPromoPicture15.jpg RacingToTheRainbowPromoPicture16.jpg RTTRPromoPicture16.jpg StampYourFeet(TotheHeavyBeat)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat)" StampYourFeet(TotheHeavyBeat)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat)" StampYourFeet(TotheHeavyBeat)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat)" CaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff and Captain TheWigglesattheVaucluseAmateur12FtSailingClub.jpg|The Wiggles at the Vaucluse Amateur 12 ft Sailing Club Rockin'ontheWater-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rockin' on the Water" Rockin'ontheWater-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Big Red Boat TheBigRedBoatinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|The Big Red Boat Rockin'ontheWater-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat Rockin'ontheWater-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles Row,Row,RowYourBoat-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony rowing a boat Row,Row,RowYourBoat-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray rowing a boat Row,Row,RowYourBoat-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff rowing a boat Row,Row,RowYourBoat-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Row, Row, Row Your Boat" DotheDaddyLongLegs-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Daddy Long Legs" HereComeTheChicken-PromoPicture2.jpg TheOtherWigglesinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|The Other Wiggles RacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture35.jpg TheTra-La-LaSong-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Tra-La-La Song" TheTra-La-LaSong-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Tra-La-La Song" TheChewChewSong-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Chew Chew Song" RTTRPromoPicture39.jpg RTTRPromoPicture40.jpg JeffandOscarNg.jpg|Jeff and Oscar FiveLittleDucks-PromoPicture.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture2.jpg EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture3.jpg EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture4.jpg EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture5.jpg EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture6.jpg EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture7.jpg TheWigglesinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles MusicBoxDancer-PromoPicture.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" RacingtotheRainbowSet.jpg|The set RTTRPromoPicture46.jpg RTTRPromoPicture47.jpg RTTRPromoPicture48.jpg RTTRPromoPicture49.jpg RTTRPromoPicture50.jpg GreginRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Greg RacingtotheRainbow-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes RTTRPromoPicture53.jpg RTTRPromoPicture54.jpg ThePrincessoftheSea-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Princess of the Sea" ThePrincessoftheSea-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Princess of the Sea" ThePrincessoftheSea-PromoPicture2.jpg|Magdalena the Mermaid ThePrincessoftheSea-PromoPicture3.jpg|Magdalena the Mermaid RTTRPromoPicture59.jpg RTTRPromoPicture60.jpg Baa,Baa,BlackSheep-PromoPicture.jpg|"Baa, Baa, Black Sheep" RTTRPromoPicture62.jpg RTTRPromoPicture63.jpg RTTRPromoPicture64.jpg RTTRPromoPicture65.jpg JeffinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff RTTRPromoPicture67.jpg RTTRPromoPicture68.jpg RTTRPromoPicture69.jpg RTTRPromoPicture70.jpg RyaninRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Ryan LuciainRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Lucia LuciainRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture2.jpg|Lucia LuciainRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture3.jpg|Lucia LuciainRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture4.jpg|Lucia RTTRPromoPicture72.jpg AnthonyandtheFemaleFieldFamily.jpg RTTRPromoPicture73.jpg MarieFieldinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Marie Field RTTRPromoPicture75.jpg RTTRPromoPicture76.jpg RTTRPromoPicture77.jpg MariaandPaulField.jpg TeddyBears'BigDayOut-PromoPicture.jpg|"Teddy Bears' Big Day Out" RTTRPromoPicture80.jpg RTTRPromoPicture81.jpg RTTRPromoPicture82.jpg RTTRPromoPicture83.jpg RTTRPromoPicture84.jpg RTTRPromoPicture85.jpg RTTRPromoPicture86.jpg RTTRPromoPicture87.jpg RTTRPromoPicture88.jpg AnthonyinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony RTTRPromoPicture90.jpg Jeff,AnthonyandtheFieldBrothers.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Field Brothers RacingtotheRainbowPoster.jpg|Video Poster Dorothyin2006PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur RacingtotheRainbowCake.jpg|A "Racing to the Rainbow" cake Album The album of "Racing to the Rainbow" was released a month before the video and has 23 tracks. CD Songs *Love Train Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Blooper Videos Category:2006 Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:DVDs Category:2006 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Specials Videos Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries